


A helping hand

by Cassius Irvine (Floris_Oren)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Comfort, Daddy!Sanzo, G, Gojyo isn't a pain for once, Goku learns a lesson, Sanzo takes care, Sick Hakkai, never run out on our chores, no kink, unless character's taking care of other characters is your kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Cassius%20Irvine
Summary: When Hakkai falls ill; it is up to Sanzo to keep the party together. Goku gets taught a lesson and even Sanzo admits to his own failings. If only in front of Hakkai who won't dare say anything to the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I lost the plot half way through. but it turned out alright so I thought I'd post it.

  
  


Sanzo knew something was up when Goku and Gojyo were second and third to the table after him. Of course, he or Hakkai were usually the ones up very early. Hakkai usually got the other two up unless Goku had slept with Sanzo who’d gotten a fan in the face when Sanzo awoke - just out of principle. 

 

“What’s wrong with Hakkai?” Sanzo demanded when they joined him at the table. 

 

“I don’t know.” Gojyo shrugged. Sanzo sighed. Gojyo and Hakkai were two peas in a pod. They prefered each other’s company more. Though Sanzo had noticed Hakkai sticking around him when he got stressed. 

 

“Stay here, don’t order the whole menu.” Sanzo growled. He got up and moved past them. 

 

“Oh leave Hakkai alone, baldy.” Gojyo yelled after. He got a simple flick of Sanzo’s middle finger in reply. 

 

“Well,” Gojyo said, sending the waitress as winning smile. “You heard the man, we’d like the whole breakfast menu…” 

 

The waitress gave him a small smile; “And Master Sanzo told me not to give it to you.” 

 

Gojyo cursed. She was already wound around the monk’s finger. And she seemed the type who’d actually go through with her word. 

 

“Alright, omelets?” 

 

~*#$%^

 

Sanzo knocked softly on Hakkai’s door. He waited two seconds before trying the door. It wasn’t locked. He opened it. The bed is empty, but sheets are spewed all over. Some are wet with sweat. He hears a hacking noise from the attached bathroom. 

 

“Hakkai?” Sanzo called, though he tried to keep his voice down. 

 

“I….I’m coming…” Hakkai flushed the toilet and appeared at the doorway in his sleep wear. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting…” he blew his nose before anything could leak and give Sanzo an even worse impression of him. 

 

Sanzo glared. “Go take a shower.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re sick. A shower will help.” Sanzo marched over to Hakkai’s bags and pulled out clean sweats and a t-shirt. “We’re going to stay until you’re better.” 

 

“Oh...thank you…” 

 

“It’s fine.” Sanzo pushed Hakkain back into the bathroom and shut the door. Then he stripped the bed, folded up all the sheets and shafted the lot out into the hallway. He found clean sheets and more blankets in the closet. He set about making the bed. 

 

Hakkai had done much the same for him when he’d gotten sick. He tended to do more of the house chores whenever they took a break. Much to the detriment of Goku and Gojyo who tended to take advantage of him. It tended to also bug Sanzo who proceeded to punish them as he saw fit. 

 

Maybe, once or twice he saw Gojyo bring Hakkai tea. But that was very rare and more when they had a fight and Gojyo knew Hakkai was right. Sanzo sighed. He’ll have to beat those two black and blue over the coming days to keep them in line while Hakkai rested. 

Sooner than Sanzo thought, Hakkai appeared. Blowing his nose and coughing into a handkerchief. Sanso pointed at the bed. “Get in. Go to sleep. I’ll have a tray brought up to you.” he said. He couldn’t help but think of Master Komyou Sanzo who he’d taken care of through sickness plenty of times in the short time they had. 

 

“Thank you.” Hakkai sighed. “For a moment I had thought…”

 

“Do you think me that cruel?” Sanzo asked. Hakkai slipped into bed and Sanzo brought the covers up to cover the other. “I’m not.” 

 

“I know.” Hakkai replied. 

 

“Go to sleep. I’ll be back soon.” he sighed. “I’m going to go beat those two into shape and be back with something light for you to eat.” 

 

He left before Hakkai could reply. Hakyruu flew out with him and alit on Sanzo’s shoulder. He shut the door softly. Then put on his war face. He hoped the other two wouldn’t allow their selfish natures to overtake the priority of helping Hakkai get better. Sanzo frowned. If there was one thing he really disliked, it is when other’s are too selfish to help. 

 

%^^%$*&

 

“Hakkai is sick?” Goku asked, mouth full of eggs. 

 

“Don’t speak with you mouth full.” Sanzo glared. 

 

“You’re not making him drive are you?” Gojyo accused. 

 

“Excuse you.” Sanzo held off on shooting at Gojyo. “Hakkai won’t be going anywhere until he is better. I came down here to tell you two to get on as best you can without bothering him. I don’t want to see either of you near his room. Got it?” Sanzo grew cold the more he spoke. 

 

“But what about the laundry?” Goku asked. 

 

“And the shopping?” 

 

Sanzo looked towards the ceiling, took a long breathe. “I guess you two morons are going to do it.” 

 

“What!?” 

 

“Hakkai is sick. He isn’t going to be doing anything but resting.” Sanzo crossed his arms. “The usual work is left to you. I should have made you do it earlier, much to your detriment, that’s my mistake.” 

 

Gojyo and Goku blinked; “Did you say it was your fault?” 

 

“Only that I didn’t make Hakkai make you do some chores. So. Goku, you do the laundry, the way Hakkai has taught you and Gojyo will do the shopping and if you mess up you will do it again until it is right.” 

 

“Master Sanzo, here is the your tray.” the young woman who’d served their table approaches with a large tray. There’s a bowl of boiled oats, jasmine green tea, orange juice and coffee. 

 

Sanzo took it. Goku and Gojyo thought they’d died and gone to Heaven. Sanzo willingly serving someone else. That was something pigs flew over. 

 

He sniffed disdainfully at them and then took off for Hakkai’s room. 

 

~*~!%$#$^^&&^%%$

 

Hakkai sat up when the door opened; Sanzo appeared bearing a tray. “The coffee is mine, but, the rest is yours.” he said. Putting the tray on Hakkai’s lap. He took the coffee cup and found a chair to draw up besides the bed. 

 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Hakkai asked, his voice sounds off due to the stuffy-ness of his nose. 

 

“I’m fine. Eat drink. Then sleep. The other two are busy so they shouldn’t come barging in here.” Sanzo replied. He sipped at his coffee. 

 

“Did you kill them?” 

 

“You wish, Gojyo is doing the shopping and Goku the laundry.” Sanzo replied. 

 

“What? But Goku doesn’t know…” 

 

“He does, or he will. Besides, you spoil them.” Sanzo rolled his eyes. 

 

“I do…?” 

 

“Has the sickness made you dumb as well as a germ?” Sanzo rolled his eyes, once more. “Goku has to learn at some point. And Gojyo is better at shopping than the stupid monkey anyway.” 

 

“That is high praise.” Hakkai said. He slowly ate the boiled oats. His taste buds must be off as well since he didn’t complain at all about there being no sugar in it. 

 

Sanzo huffed; “I know what I’m doing.” 

 

“Do you?” 

 

“Yes, and my Master would have been far more harsh.” 

 

“Oh?” Hakkai asked. Sanzo didn’t normally talk about the man who raised him. Hakkai knew some details but mostly rumors were highly unreliable. 

 

Sanzo merely hummed; “Either way, they won’t be bothering you.” 

 

“You’re too kind.” Hakkai said. 

 

“It’s not that they won’t try and help, they admire you I’m sure. But, I’d rather keep them busy.” Sanzo admitted. 

 

“I understand.” Hakkai nodded. “I think I sent them away when you were sick as well.” 

 

“Just….how did you even get sick? I thought Demon’s were immune.” Sanzo asked. Somewhat confused. 

 

“To human disease yes, but we have our own brand of sickness.” Hakkai explained. “That’s why we didn’t get sick when you had the flu.” 

 

Sanzo nodded; “Makes sense.” 

 

“But, I don’t know if you’re immune to whatever I have.” He hacked into his handkerchief and angled himself away from Sanzo. 

 

“I’m not worried.” 

 

“I know you’re not.” Hakkai sniffed. “But I am.” 

 

“Don’t worry about me. Just eat, drink and sleep.” 

 

“Alright.” Hakkai said. 

 

Sanzo sat with him until he was finished, then took the tray and left Hakkai to himself. 

 

On his way to the kitchen, Sanzo spied Goku with the waitress from earlier. 

 

“Gee, Naomi, you sure about this?” he asked, looking at the tub of suds. She was on her knees scrubbing one of Gojyo’s shirts. 

 

“I don’t mind.” she grinned, Goku obviously was using some charms on her that he’d learnt from Gojyo. He didn’t see Sanzo watching as he thanked her then took off. 

 

Sanzo frowned. 

 

He found the elderly cook in the kitchen; “Excuse me…” 

 

“Oh I’m sorry but I don’t….ah Master Sanzo….Naomi was simply blushing over you earlier….” 

 

“I see that one of my companions has her blushing and doing his chores…” Sanzo deadpanned. The cook took the tray from him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I don’t want to get Naomi into trouble.” Sanzo said. He need a cigarette all of this politeness was getting to him. 

 

“Oh dear…” 

 

“I want my companion to learn a lesson.” 

 

“Of course, Master Sanzo.” 

 

“Good. When does your dinner rush start?” Sanzo asked. 

 

“Five why?” 

 

“Could you use the extra help?” 

 

The Cook smiled, getting what Sanzo was asking. “Why yes, I think I do…” 

 

“Good. Please, give Naomi the night off, I’ll pay for the hours she misses.” 

 

“Thank you. I will.” 

 

~*~$%^#$%

 

Gojyo sighed when he got back to the Inn with their shopping. He held off on anything that needed to be cooked right away, but there were canned goods and those were hard to carry. 

 

He saw that the wash was only half done. Goku must be slacking off. He continued up to his room where he found it empty. He put the shopping down and dug around in one bag. He pulled out his high-lights and Sanzo’s Marlboro's. Usually he’d strike up a cig right there and then but his room was right next to Hakkai’s sick room so he decided to go outside. Smoking always aggravated lungs anyway and he didn’t want Hakkai’s coughing to get worse. 

 

He met Sanzo outside on a bench reading the paper. 

 

“I see the little chimp didn’t get the laundry done.” he said, tossing the smokes to Sanzo who deftly caught it without looking. 

 

“I’ll assume you did the shopping right.” Sanzo muttered. He put the new pack of reefers aways in his voluminous robe sleeve.

 

“Yeah.” Gojyo replied. Slightly irritated. 

 

“Good. You get dessert tonight.” Sanzo replied. 

 

Gojyo blinked; “are you serious? When did you become my dad?”

 

“Since you became brain dead, and besides, I’m trying to teach Goku a lesson.” Sanzo snorted. 

 

Gojyo shook his head; “You’re going about it all wrong.” 

 

“Slackers should learn what hard work is.” Sanzo rolled his eyes; then he stood. “I’m checking on Hakkai..” 

 

~!@#$#

 

The tea has gone tepid, Hakkai hacks a lungs into a handkerchief and Sanzo replaces the old tea with new. “This is green with ginger.” he mutters. 

 

“Thank you.” Hakkai looks a bit worse, but Sanzo can’t actually gage the man properly at all. 

 

“It’s fine.” Sanzo yqwned. 

 

“You look tired.” Hakkai said. Sanzo had opened the window to air out the sick room. 

 

“I’m fine, you shouldn’t worry about me.” 

 

“I know.” Hakkai sneezed. “But I do.” 

 

“I’m not stupid, I know why.” Sano turned back. Then set about lighting the single lamp.  The oil had been filled and twilight was just falling. 

“I’ll have a tray brought up to you. I have other business tonight.” Sanzo explained. 

 

“Nothing dangerou I hope.” 

 

“Just the monkey slacking off.” 

 

Hakkai shook his head; “I’m sorry...I..” 

 

“Shut up, Stupid. The only one here who made a mistake is me. I’ve always been lenient with him.” Sano sat at the table.  “That’ll teach me.” 

 

Hakkai blinked, why did Sanzo have to pick now to be interesting? “Why do you say that?” 

 

“I had a lot to do as a kid at the temple; but I’ve never made Goku learn chants or meditation or anything like that.” 

 

“I taught him eventually…” 

 

“I don’t have the patience to teach him math and you needed something to ground yourself with.” Sanzo huffed. 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Either way he got one of the employee’s here to do his work, he’s in for a surprise tonight.” Sanzo muttered. 

 

Hakkai smiled. “You have to tell me all about it later.” 

 

Sanzo nodded. “Sure.” 

 

~@#$%^$

 

“Boy, another round of beer!” a human called from a table not too from the one Gojyo and Sanzo are sharing. Gojyo, of course, is flirting with anything that moves. Sanzo is smoking and reading a bawdy romance book mostly because he was bored with the paper and it was the only book in his room. 

  
Goku hurries to serve the beer. “That’ll teach me not to do what  Sanzo asks.” he muttered to himself as he dropped off the new beer mugs, and took the old one’s away. 


End file.
